


Why does your Ex hate me?

by Annenna29



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, M/M, Non-consensual kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annenna29/pseuds/Annenna29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all know Sara Ellen.<br/>The girl rumoured to be Luke's groupie.<br/>The girl who said she'll kill Michael Clifford and marry Luke.</p><p>Ever wondered why Sara Ellen hates Michael so much?<br/>Luke will tell you why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does your Ex hate me?

Luke usually hates break ups. 

 

This break up was brutal. But this might be the first time he didn't really hate the break up. 

A very messy fight where she did most of the throwing and kicking while he ducked. Sweaty and covered in running mascara, she slams the door and gave a shrill probably to call her fellow demons. Luke rubbed his face once he felt her presence had disappeared completely and sank back into his seat. 

 

He cleans his things that didn't get picked up and thrown across the room. He groans out loud in an attempt to express his own frustrations.

This wasn't the first time he had to sit in his room with his things scattered all over the place. This was the first time that it wasn't him who dirtied his place.

 

Sara expressed her emotions through a crackling vocal chords and called him all sorts of name that should leave him offended but not. Despite the painful remarks and the fact that he was single again, he hadn't regretted finally blowing up and telling her they were done. 

 

He was glad he broke up with her, she was getting way too attached. Scratch that. She was getting obsessive. Possessive. Overly Jealous.

He couldn't believe what he was thinking getting together with her. He just couldn't believe what that woman was thinking. It was completely elusive to him, and it makes him want to pull his hair sometimes.

 

"Luke! You're such a child sometimes. You don't understand me at all" She had screamed at him seconds ago.

"I don't understand how I'm supposedly your girlfriend yet you pretend like you don't know a single thing about what's making me go fucking crazy!"

 

Luke couldn't help these things for obvious reasons, he's not really that good with keeping his Girlfriends happy. 

Aleisha, his first girlfriend, was different. She was a routine of some sorts. Not to be mean. He grew up with her and it felt just fitting to date her. It felt like they were just friends who kissed at times for fun. Break up was mutual, Aleisha admitted to him she wasn't sad during their relationship but she wasn't happy either.

 

But this breakup with Sara had a reason that baffled him. 

"You think I don't fucking see the way you gaze at him?- how fucked up is that?"

 

He always went after the strong-willed and over-confident women. Sara was a great girl because of that. She was most definitely strong-willed, over-confident and sexy. Then again she was also very needy, and obsessive and very suffocating

 

But her recent actions had him grit his teeth and want to actually hit her. He knew it was wrong to hit a woman. Luke should've broken up with her when Sara started showing signs of obsessiveness. He should've drew the line when she started asking him to move in together, or demand for a copy of his hotel keys. 

Sara had no right thinking that there was anything going on between him and Michael. She was crazy. Just the very thought of it makes him blush.

 

Michael comes back after a while. Luke quickly approached him and tended to him. "Are you hurt badly? I'm sorry she did that."

Luke gently grabs Michael's wrist pulling him in. Luke leans in and looks at the red prints on Michael's white porcelain neck. Luke gulps. 

 

He uses his thumb to run over the marks smoothly.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Michael says

 

"After she pinned you and kissed you like that?" Luke snapped. He then glances at the marks at his arms.

"You didn't even stop her you just let her kiss you and touch you and grab you!" Luke says frantically.

 

"I did stop her!" 

"You should've tried harder!"

"Now it's my fault? Why are you the one getting more upset? I'm the one who's been attacked, Luke! And I can't just hit her you know." Michael utters a small frown on his face. "She's your girlfriend after all." 

 

"Was my girlfriend. Not after she hurt you" Luke huffed and looked away.

"As much as I'm terrified and shocked by what your girlfriend did, I'm thankful that you're showing your care for me" Michael admits.

 

"Well you know what they say. Bros before" Luke trailed.

"Hoes" Michael mutters. Then he chuckles.

 

"I think I need to shower" Michael says after some time.

He sighed. "Please do."

 

 

You want him.

 

 

Don't you?

 

 

Sara's words echoed in Luke's head. 

In solitude, he recalls.

 

\----------Flashback an hour ago---------

 

Before he got up and asked what the matter was, Sara went straight to Michael who was just playing with his phone. Luke remembers Michael suddenly grabbed by the collar of his flannel shirt and was callously pushed to a lying position on his bed.

Sara pinned Michael down a second later and before Luke remembers himself shouting to stop her and save Michael. Sara kissed him. 

 

Despite Michael's constant boasting at how good he is at kissing. Luke had never seen it up front before in real life. He froze.

Michael's lips was open, moaning, after Sara uses one of her hands to grip his crotch tightly in her hands. 

 

"What the fuck, Sara?!"He remembers saying in the most eloquent way possible.

 

Luke stood frozen for a moment. as He watches as Michael's breath was knocked out of her lungs was soon invaded by Sara's toxic ones. He watched Michael's eyes widen before pushing into Sara's shoulder trying to get her off.

Luke shouted at her to stop. He grabs her around the arms and tries to pull her off without using too much force. 

The kiss made Michael choke. He remembers hearing him gag a couple of times. Sara kept the onslaught of attack going by using her lips to keep Michael's screams muffled.

 

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Luke said. He pulls Sara off of Michael and shoves her to the end of the bed. She dramatically laid there, perhaps thinking that Luke will rush forward to help her. That didn't happen.

 

Sara lifted her head from the ground, shooting Luke a completely enraged glare. 

"What Luke? You wanted to change partners?" 

Sick bitch is what Luke almost called her but didn't. 

 

"Sara please get out!" Luke shouts pointing at the door.

Sara stands up letting Michael breathe. Michael looked terrified. He moves closer to Luke.

 

"You sick bitch! What the hell! Luke, why did your whorish girlfriend kiss me?" Michael tremblingly shouts, rubbing at the handprints Sara probably left at his neck. Then he wipes his swollen red lips repeatedly, as if his lips are now filled with poison.

"I'll be fine Luke. Talk to your girlfriend. She has problems." Michael utters still petrified, as he quickly runs out of the room.

 

\-----------------

 

Luke was filled with rage again as the memory ended. Taking deep breathes through his nostrils he calms himself down. Sara Lee was a mistake. She was too insane, too overbearing, and she was constantly worrying that he was getting bored of her. She apparently didn't have that self-confidence that Luke had first admired.

 

And why use Michael? 

 

Luke thinks. 

 

Somehow, a forgotten memory squishes it's way into Luke's brain making him remember "The Drunken Night" he's been trying to erase for a while now. It was working...until now.

 

\--------Flashback about a month ago-------

The boys just went out clubbing. Luke ended up bringing Sara back to his hotel, thanking God Michael was going somewhere else. He needs release. He wants to escape. That night he felt like he just wanted to be as far as possible from Michael. 

Luke remembers dialing Sara's number.

 

"I need help. It's so hot." Sara probably understood him. Which was how it's supposed to be. She was the girlfriend. 

He remembers being on the bed, both already naked with Sara on top of him. Luke was so drunk. But he feels so hot, like he's burning. 

 

Sara is getting frustrated. Luke is not even pleasuring her.

"What happened now?" He remembers Sara asked him.

"Nothing." Luke says dismissing her. Sara leans in to give him a harsh kiss. Rough. Hard.

 

"You're lucky Michael isn't here. He's probably with his whorish slut somewhere fucking each other hard." Luke said in between kisses, using curses and swears he wouldn't usually use sober.

 

Sara doesn't talk for a moment. He remembers her continuing his ministrations. Scratching his chest, licking his nipple, thrusting her hips up and down creating the friction that Luke needs.

"He'll probably rock her whole world. The bitch would probably moan so fucking loud. She'll be wet as fuck just with humping alone." He remembers himself saying, he doesn't know what for though. He knows it was unnecessary. 

 

"You want me to do it like him?" Sara asked.

"What?" Luke said drowsily.

"Nothing."

 

Sara touched him. She wrapped her hands around him. Moved it faster and faster, brushing her fingers over his intimate parts, stroking him.

Luke's breathing grew ragged and beads of sweat started forming on his chest. She moans loudly when Luke brings his hands to her bottom cheeks, pulling her down to rub against her crotch. Luke remembers his body burning from the alcohol.

"Fuck. So slow." he commented.

Sara follows him and brings her hand down again to stroke him even faster. 

 

"Do you know they say guitarists finger faster?" Luke asked. Unnecessarily. Sara tugs his member hard. Luke moans scandalizingly.

"Singers do it louder" Luke said, remembering one of the memes Michael showed him.

 

Sara leans in and bites his ear, whispering. "You were thinking of his hands weren't you. Experienced...hmm..Do you ask him to teach you?"

"Stupid guitar player" Sara mutters under her breath. Luke remembers agreeing. He was so drunk.

 

Luke remembers Sara going down on him. He grunted as he felt his balls tightening in anticipation.

"You want to fuck him?" Sara asks.

"Nah, you probably want him to fuck you." She decidedly states.

"You have a dirty mouth" Luke commented and tightened his grip on Sara.

 

He remembers feeling her wrap her arms around his waist as well.

"You like that though. Don't you?" Sara coos.

"Reminds you of him, doesn't it?" she continues. 

 

He remembers her going down on him, to lick the top of his head before blowing on it. A moan echoed throughout the hotel room small apartment as he tugged his fingers in Sara's hair.

"You like pulling my hair, I bet your imagining it's his. Is that why you keep saying you want to eat it so badly. Disgusting" Sara said voice escalating. Then she stops and goes down on him again.

 

This time, Luke couldn't stop himself from grabbing Sara's hair and forcing her head to stay there. He groaned.

He remembers the ecstasy induced feeling he got when she brought her tongue to the underside of his shaft and brought her tongue from the bottom, licking all the way to the top to the head. He remembers suddenly bucking his hips into her warm mouth.

She held onto Luke's hips and took her mouth off of him. 

 

Luke remembers guiltily imagining HIM being the one enveloping his member. The image of the red haired boy engulfing him was so erotic and pleasurable he tried to thrust his hips once again.

Luke remembers her hands that holding his hips in place before she brought them to his balls and synchronized it with her mouth.

"I hate him. I know you think of him all those times you fucked me." She mumbles as she halted for a second. Like she's telling a secret. And she sounded so sad Luke almost thinks of kissing her.

He remembers her trying to ignore his desperate thrusts to her mouth. She licked him before humming to create a pleasant vibration. It's so so hot. His body is on fire.

 

She looks up at him. 

"You don't think I notice?" She follows.

 

Luke starts to pant even harder, feeling the build up. He moaned, worsening the tension pooling at his groin.

 

"Say it. Say his name." Sara cooed in his ear. Then he remembers having the orgasm he'd been dreaming about for so long.

"Mi-Mich-Michael. Fuck." Luke grunts breathlessly. 

He remembers Sara angrily leaving him in his bed afterwards. 

 

Luke shakes his head in an attempt to forget what he just remembered.

 

He suddenly felt guilty. As angry as he is at Sara for attacking Michael, he has a role to play at that anger. Her violence was unfounded but her anger was also to be blamed at him. 

"Luke do you love him? Luke answer me please. Luke. Luke." Sara's voice reverberates in his head as he recalls the last words she said to him before slamming the door and leaving.

\----------------

"Luke! Hello? I'm finished. You can use the bathroom." Michael points at the direction of their bathroom door.

He looks at Michael who gives him a small worried smile. 

"Don't make a mess." Michael reminded

"I won't" Luke groans.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Luke was surprised when a few weeks after the break up, Ashton calls all of them to gather in Luke's room. They are in separate and individual hotel rooms now, which should be a great thing, but Luke is less enthusiastic about it.

 

"Okay. I saw this on Twitter and apparently Sara Ellen made a video that mentioned all of us. She's getting a lot of hate from the 5sosfam though. I thought you'd all want watch it together." Ashton starts.

"Yikes. More drama. I'm out" Calum jokes and settles himself in the hotel bed waiting for someone to set up the tv and play the video.

 

Luke and Michael follows, sitting on each corner of the bed separated by Calum. Ashton watches standing up.

The video plays and ends abruptly. Calum and Ashton feels flattered yet angry at the same time.

"These girls have a lot of hate going on. The way they said it sounds personal. Especially your ex, Luke." Ashton mentions.

 

Calum takes a pull out of the hate. "Kiss, Marry, Kill? I'd kill Michael! I agree!" Calum whines nasally attempting to impersonate the girls.

"The speed at which your girlfriend said she'd kill me is like as fast as Calum running away from our fans" Michael comments to Luke, while picking at Calum. 

"Hey!" Calum pouts. 

"Okay! Stop this before it escalates" Ashton reprimands and afterwards he asks. "What do you thinks we should all do? just ignore it or what?"

 

"Why does your ex-girlfriend hate me so much?" Michael wonders. Michael thinks of the encounters he had with Sara and finds that he couldn't think of the reason why she hates him so much. Michael decides maybe she's just one of those people who hates him because he's ugly. Michael accepts it as the reason as he always gets the same hate anyway.

"Because you are a meanie" Calum says, acting like a baby, staring daggers at Michael. Still upset at Michael's previous jab at him. He didn't run away from the fans. He just quickly headed to the place he was going. There was a difference.

 

"It's probably cause I hate you so she thinks she should hate you too." Luke answers Michael jokingly, laughing nervously.

 

 

Liar.

**Author's Note:**

> After I watched that video I just thought to myself, the speed at which Sara said she'll kill Michael is suspicious. After all she keeps claiming to be friends with 5sos, so why the hate? and She never even says sorry or something like she does with the other people she killed of in the game. 
> 
> I always thought the hate was very personal.
> 
> So I reinterpreted it and linked it to Muke.
> 
> Haha:D  
> Remember guys don't hate. Just love<3  
> Love Muke:)


End file.
